Part of Your World
by PandaChan915
Summary: It's Glee in the form of The Little Mermaid. Kurt as Ariel, Blaine as Prince Eric, and many more! All the favorite plot points with a few twists. Bad at summeries but really promising!
1. Chapter 1

**Part of Your World**

This is my 3rd story! Woohoo! I feel bad because I never got around to finishing my first one about Rocky Horror (please forgive me!) But I did complete my other Glee fanfic _With You I Can Defy Gravity_. I was actually inspired to write this fic after I watched xseducedlikemagic's Glee/Little Mermaid trailer on youtube.

Now just to warn you, this will NOT follow the movie plot to a T. I wanted to keep the characters and setting as close to the show as possible while still incorporating elements from The Little Mermaid. You should be able to pick out the adjustments that I made while still being able to follow along with the movie's basic outline. The characters are not really set in specific roles (except for Kurt and Blaine and Ariel and Eric). So don't be alarmed if they do some flip-flopping.

All warnings aside let's get on to a disclaimer. No. I do not own Glee or anything Disney. This is just what happens when my mind is allowed to wander.

" " mean speech

' ' mean thoughts

_Italic paragraphs _mean song (if the person is singing the song it will be stated. Otherwise the song is for the purpose of the reader)

_Italic words_ used for emphasis

**ALSO! Important thing to know: You will have to disregard a lot of things for this story to work. 1) Burt has not yet married Carol 2) No one from McKinley has met any of the Warblers. You can kind of figure this out as you read but just be aware that some things did not happen.**

**Chapter 1**

**xXx**

"Alright everyone! Listen up!" Will Shuester made a final comment in his notebook before addressing the kids.

"We're ready to run through the next song, and don't forget, if all goes well, we'll have a number for Nationals!"

The Glee Club responded with cheers and applause as they made their way to the side wings.

"Okay, and….start music!"

The intro to My Heart Will Go On began as Rachel slowly walked on stage. Will chuckled softly to himself. Rachel was always so loud and dramatic during Glee Club, but when she was ready to give a performance, she would put on her game face and held nothing back. Reaching the microphone, Rachel took a breath and began to sing

_Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you  
That is how I know you go on_

Will cued the AV Club and a background of beautiful stars appeared slowly behind Rachel, several well-placed lights gave her a dreamy romantic look.

_Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on_

'Okay. We're getting close to the big surprise.' Will thought as Rachel continued to sing.

After the instrumental section, the rest of the Glee Club would join in with a killer harmony to build up to the songs climax. That's when they would bring out the Ace: Kurt. Once the rest of the kids were in position the backdrop would rise, revealing the young countertenor, who would belt out the final few lines.

'If all goes well,' Will thought as the rest of the group began to join Rachel on stage, 'The judges are gonna be blown away by Kurt's impressive range, and we'll be that much closer to winning.'

The moment was upon them. Will signaled for the curtain to rise, the voices of the Glee Club swelling into a mountain of sound. They turned towards their group member ready for his big solo…

…but there was no one there.

The kids slowly stopped singing as the music continued to play in the background.

"Stop! Stop the music!" Will called out through his microphone. The auditorium was plunged into silence save for the confused whispering of the Glee Club.

"Where is Kurt?" Will asked as he walked down from his director's table toward the kids.

"I haven't seen him since school let out." Mercedes admitted, "But he told me he would be here."

"Yeah Mr. Shue, I haven't seen him either." Finn said with a shrug, "Though I kinda thought he was waiting till the last minute to add a dramatic effect or something."

"This never would have happened if _someone_ didn't go and divide up _my_ solo." Rachel stated loudly to no one in particular.

"Maybe he had to pee and fell in the toilet." Said Brittany thoughtfully, "No wait…that was me."

"Enough!" Will yelled over the flurry of voices, "Someone find out where he is and tell him to meet me tomorrow before rehearsal. Everyone else? Go home I guess. Today was set aside for _this_ number and we're not ready to try out any others right now. I'll see you tomorrow."

**xXx**

A.N. 1st chapter done and typed! Hope you liked it! Sorry it was so short buuuuuut let's call that a tester :o) Please review and leave helpful criticism. That will help me decide how and when to upload chapter 2 (which is written just not edited haha)


	2. Chapter 2

**Part of Your World**

No. I do not own Glee or anything Disney. This is just what happens when my mind is allowed to wander.

Wow! 6 reviews on the same day I uploaded it? You guys rock! Well, I guess that means you deserve a little reward so here is chapter 2!

**Chapter 2**

**xXx**

Kurt walked into the main office of Dalton Academy, a binder clutched tightly to his chest. He made his way over to the information table and inspected the flyers and brochures.

'Chess Team meeting…Student Council…ooh! What have we here?' Kurt picked up a brochure featuring Dalton's new library and student lounge. He smiled and slipped the pamphlet into his binder.

"Oh, you're back again I see." Kurt looked up to see the friendly receptionist smiling at him. "You might as well start paying tuition given how much time you spend here."

Kurt laughed politely. "I would love to go to school here, but I'm afraid my dad couldn't afford it."

"Oh, well that's too bad." The receptionist said. She started looking through the folders on her desk. "Have you tried our financial aid program?"

"Yes we have." Kurt replied, the grip he had on his binder tightening, "But my dad makes _too much_ to qualify. I always thought that was ridiculous…you don't make enough to afford the tuition, and yet you can actually make too much to qualify for financial aid." He gave a slight shrug and went back to looking at the information table.

"I agree dear," the receptionist said with a small sigh, "but unfortunately that is the system." Seeing the disappointed look on Kurt's face, she tapped her fingers slowly on the desk as if thinking about something, and then began to rummage through one of the drawers. Finding what she was looking for, she smiled before asking,

"You're a fan of the Warblers, right? I ask because the first time you came in here, you asked about any and all music programs that are offered here, including a certain A capella Glee Club."

Kurt perked up at the mention of the Warblers, his face going a little pink at the memory. How silly he must've seemed.

"I guess you could call me a fan." He tried to sound nonchalant, though the sparkle in his blue eyes couldn't be hidden from the observant woman behind the desk. "I stumbled upon them when I saw a YouTube clip of the group singing Happy Birthday to a fellow Warbler. I've never heard anything like them, and I was impressed to say the least."

The receptionist smiled at him. "Well it just so happens that my nephew was a member of the warblers before he graduated last year. He made me a sample CD of the Warblers for my birthday and it just so happens that I have a copy right here. Why don't you take it along with you?"

Kurt was dumbstruck. He started to reach for the disc before stopping himself. "I…I couldn't," he started, but the kind woman pushed it into his hands.

"I'm a tad forgetful and I lose things easily. That's why I made a few copies. Take it. Just don't tell anyone that it came from me." She winked.

A shining smile broke out over Kurt's face, one that reached to his blue eyes. "Thank you so much." Kurt would have spent the next half hour rambling his thanks if not for his phone that began to vibrate in his pocket.

"Oh! I have to go, but thanks again!" Kurt gave a small wave and ran out of the office to answer his phone.

**xXx**

There is chapter 2! I really am sorry if these are so short. Maybe the next few scenes will have a little more meat to 'em =/

Like before, don't forget to review! Thanks so much!


	3. Chapter 3

**Part of Your World**

No. I do not own Glee or anything Disney. This is just what happens when my mind is allowed to wander.

I was going to divide up each "scene" into chapters, but since one of the more prominent points is coming up, I've decided to merge a few of them. It may help with length and get you to the good stuff faster. We'll see :o)

Okay….the first part is somewhat related to TLM. The second part? Not so much. It is only there to add to Kurt's bullying situation and of course introduce the big bad jocks. Don't try to fit it into TLM because it won't make any sense. This is still a Glee fic don't forget. The third part should seem a bit more familiar though ;D

Again, please read and review! This chapter is longer so that may give me some time to work on some more and keep all y'all busy at least for a little bit. Let's hope…

**Chapter 3**

**xXx**

"I just don't know what's come over you Kurt."

Kurt was sitting in Will Shuster's office nervously playing with the hem of his designer sweater.

"Mr. Shu, I'm sorry. I just forgot…" but Will cut him off as ceased his pacing and turned to face the boy.

"As a result of your careless behavior…no, careless _and_ reckless behavior, the performance was ruined!" Mr. Shu sighed and sat down at his desk. "This was supposed to be our big number for Nationals. I even gave you a solo, and one that Rachel would have been more than thrilled to have to herself if we hadn't all agreed that your unique range could give us that extra _umph _to win. I gotta admit Kurt, I'm disappointed in you."

Kurt, having had enough of being lectured, stood up suddenly.

"Look, I said I was sorry. I lost track of time and I was late. I'll be there today so just drop it please." He went to pick up his things, but in his haste, the bag flew open spilling his school books and a navy binder onto the floor. Will hurried to help Kurt pick up his things, but stopped as he picked up the binder. A few flyers had been dislodged from within, enough so that Will could make out the worlds _Dalton Warblers_.

"Kurt, what is this?" He asked examining the binder more closely.

"It's nothing." Kurt said trying to sound disinterested. He reached for the binder, but Mr. Shu didn't give it back.

"Are…are you thinking of transferring to Dalton? _And_ joining the Warblers?"

"No!" Kurt said quickly, "I was just curious and I-"

"Is this where you were yesterday?" Will asked finally surrendering the binder "At Dalton?"

"Ok fine!" Kurt said with exasperation. "Yes, I went to Dalton. It's just getting harder to take all the bullying that goes on at this school. And yes, I was curious about the Warblers too. I mean, I am happy that you gave me a solo Mr. Shu, but honestly, it took a very long time to get here. I mean even Brittany has been getting more solos since her Brittany Spears experience. I've been here since day one and I'm still _ensemble_?

Will was speechless. He hadn't consciously realized that he often danced around giving Kurt solos. Will figured that he was just nervous. Kurt had such a unique voice that he didn't want any close-minded judges to think negatively about it. In his own way, maybe Will was trying to protect him.

"Look Kurt," Will tried, "You're a great kid, and you've got something really special. It's just-"

"Never mind Mr. Shu," Kurt sighed, "I get it." He made his way to the door. "I'll see you in Glee Club."

**xXx**

'Another rehearsal done.' Kurt thought as he walked down the halls of McKinley High.

Things were a little tense after what happened the day before, but the club managed to get some work done on their songs for Nationals. He pushed the door open to the stairwell and proceeded to the teacher's parking lot. It was a new strategy he was trying. Karofsky and Azimio wouldn't be dumb enough to jump him around a bunch of teachers. Anyway, students weren't allowed to park in that lot, so why look for Kurt in a restricted zone? Seemed flawless enough, that is, until Kurt heard a noise behind him. Spinning around on the landing, he looked into the smirked face of Dave Karofsky, his number one bully.

"Sup Hummel." Karofsky greeted, taking a step closer. Kurt automatically took a step back.

"What do you want? Haven't you lug heads done enough damage to my clothes for one day? Those slushie stains are a pain in the ass to get out."

Kurt was pleased with himself for remembering to bring an extra set of clothes. He had lost so many outfits that he started to bring extra shirts, pants and accessories to school. No way in hell would he perform the walk of shame sporting several different flavors of slushie.

"You're hurtin my feelings pretty boy." Karofsky said mockingly, "and after we went and got you a nice surprise too." With that, he roughly pushed Kurt backwards down the stairs. The young teen was waiting for the pain, the feeling of cold concrete stairs, but instead, landed with a _thump_ in someone's arms. Was he really going to be saved this time? He glanced around to see who had caught him, and felt his stomach drop when he realized it was Azimio.

"Come along little princess. Let's go see your surprise." Before Kurt could struggle away, Karofsky grabbed his legs and they carried him down and out of the stairwell.

"Where are you oafs taking me?" Kurt struggled against his captors, but they jocks were much stronger than he was.

"Now don't get all impatient." Azimio scolded, "We told you it's just a little surprise."

"Hey now," said Karofsky as he slowed his paces, "Why not just give him what he wants?"

Azimio sniggered as he and his fellow tormentor began to rock Kurt back and forth. Without any warning, Kurt was suddenly flung off to the side; into a giant mud puddle. He landed with a horrible squishing sound, watery mud splashing everywhere.

"I applauded your genious." Azimio told Karofsky, observing Kurt slipping around in the puddle, "But who knew how much water it took to make _that_ much mud. Oh! And let's not forget the topper." He reached into a small cooler that was sitting a few feet away.

Before Kurt could defend himself, he felt a stinging cold sensation as Azimio threw a slushie into his face. Kurt gasped and coughed as he inhaled the sticky drink.

"It's your lucky day Hummel." Karofsky said, fishing a cup out from the cooler and proceeding to scoop up some of the muddy mess that Kurt was sitting in, "There's a new flavor." And with that, he dumped the thick gunk on top of Kurt's head. The boy gasped as he felt the cold awful sensation of mud sliding slowly through his hair and down his back.

Laughing hysterically, Azimio and Karofsky walked away, leaving Kurt alone in the mud.

**xXx**

Kurt was sitting in his room after a much needed shower. Thankful that his dad was busy in the garage when he arrived home, Kurt had been able to dispose of his ruined clothes and scrub himself free from every last speck of mud and slushy. He had closed the door and sat on his bed. After some digging in his school bag (another victim of Azimio and Karofsky's 'surprise') Kurt was relieved to see that the navy blue binder was unharmed. He smiled as he flipped it open to the more recent pages, finding the CD that the Dalton receptionist had given him. After one too many frantic phone calls and text messages from Mercedes, Rachel, and Tina, Kurt had completely forgotten about it at the time. A rush of excitement seemed to rise in his chest as he placed the disk into his stereo, turning up the volume slightly and pressing the 'play' button. A smooth sound came floating out through the speakers. Oh yes, the Warblers were very good indeed. Kurt felt a grin rising on his face as he took in the impressive a cappella harmonies, all the while flipping through his treasure trove of Dalton Academy memorabilia. As the next track began to play, Kurt found himself singing along to the familiar tune, staring almost longingly at the pages before him.

_Look at this stuff  
Isn't it neat?  
Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?  
Wouldn't you think I'm the boy  
The boy who has everything?  
Look at this trove  
Treasures untold  
How many wonders can one binder hold?  
Looking through it you would think  
Sure, he's got everything  
I've got brochures and pictures of campus  
I've got class information galore  
You want the Warblers?  
I've got CDs!_

Kurt chuckled slightly, but stopped when the realization hit him…

_But who cares?  
No big deal  
I want more  
_

Kurt slowly stood up from his bed, arms wrapped loosely around his small frame. Pondering what he truly wanted.

_I wanna be where the Warblers are  
I wanna hear, wanna hear them singin'  
Showing off talent with - what do you call 'em?  
Oh - solos!_

Singing in backgrounds don't get you far  
Solos are needed to shine in the spotlight!  
Working my way up to - what's that called again?  
Broadway!

Oh where they learn, oh where they sing  
Where there's no more bullying  
That's where I'd be- Just being me  
Part of that world  


Kurt walked over to his window, the sun still casting a warm light on the outside word. If only it was always this inviting.

_What would I give if I could live out of this hell hole?  
What would I pay to spend a day safe in those halls?  
I know that school – has a rule  
That they don't - allow kids to cause pain  
No more slushies. No more torment._

_I've gotta say  
_

He ran back to his bed, and began flipping through the pages of the binder excitedly, picturing how wonderful it would be if his dream were to become reality.

_That I'm ready to know what those students know  
Ask "Can I sing too?" And join the Warblers_

And then his reality broke through. He still had a life here. He had friends…

_But could I leave New Directions? Would they-  
Understand?_

What if they can't?

_Wouldn't they see, how much happier I could be?  
Out of this place  
My saving grace  
Part of that world_

Kurt was brought back to Lima when he heard a loud knock on the door. He looked up to see his dad coming down the stairs.

"Hey Kurt, can I talk to ya for a second?"

"Uh, yeah, sure dad." Kurt hurried to turn off his stereo and joined his dad on one of the small couches in the middle of the room. "What's going on?" Burt shifted uncertainly.

"I, uh, just got off the phone with Will Shuster. He said you skipped out on Glee Club the other day…to go visit that Dalton Academy." Burt looked at his son, trying to understand. "Is there something you wanna talk to me about?"

"Dad, I-" Kurt started to speak, but realized that he didn't know what to say. How could he tell him about the bullying, and his troubles in Glee Club?

"Look, Kurt," seeing his son struggling , Burt decided to take the reins of the conversation. "I remember talking about Dalton. From what I hear, it's a helluva good school with a good reputation and a chance to really make some connections after you graduate…but it's also really tight on the wallet if you know what I mean. Not to mention, Dalton is a bit out of the way-"

"Dad I get it!" Kurt hopped up from the couch and walked to his bed, gathering up the binder in his arms, "It's not gonna happen for me, I know that. I just…really wish that it could." His phone started to vibrate. "Now, if we're done with this 'discussion', I've got to go meet Mercedes. She demanded a karaoke girls night and my hands are tied.

Burt nodded as Kurt grabbed his new scarf and jacket, giving him a quick hug before running up the stairs. Burt listened as he heard the front door close, and couldn't help but wonder if he really had as tight a grasp on his son's situation as he had thought.

**xXx**

Really nervous about this chapter actually. I think I need to do some more outlining, but I really wanted to get this part out there. Hope it didn't suck too bad D:


	4. Chapter 4

**Part of Your World**

No. I do not own Glee or anything Disney. This is just what happens when my mind is allowed to wander.

AUTHOR'S NOTE! OMG! Please tell me you watched Tuesday's Glee episode "Original Songs" If not, then I give you permission to stop reading this and get on it! It was sooo extra specially cute and just all around amazing! I could watch a certain scene over and over again…in fact, I HAVE! lol

Anyway, on to Chapter 4! Soooo happy to see all of your lovely reviews! They mean ever so much to me! And thank you for bearing with me as I try to have this story make sense. I did some outlining and hopefully patched a major plot hole (I hope!) So enough rambling, on with the chapter!

**Chapter 4**

**xXx**

Kurt felt guilty lying to his dad about his plans for that evening. However, after their last talk, he wasn't about to mention that he was driving up to Dalton for the chance to hear the Warblers sing at their PTA meeting. Having overheard a few teachers during one of his "visits", Kurt had promptly entered the info into his phone's calendar. Once arriving at Dalton, he parked his precious car and made his way into the school. Trying to look as inconspicuous as possible, Kurt poked his head into each room he came across before finding the main hall. A bunch of parents and faculty were already gathered there, talking and laughing before the entertainment began. He hovered near the back, not meeting anyone's eye, until the lights blinked on and off a few times to signal the start of the event. Kurt watched as a group of boys in matching blazers made their way to the front of the room. Kurt could barely contain his excitement. He was going to hear the Warblers live! Why didn't he crash an event like this sooner? The group stood silent for a moment before singing the familiar opening to Phil Collins' _You'll Be in My Heart_. Suddenly, out of the mass of Dalton uniforms, a boy with dark hair stepped in front of the group and started to sing.

_Come stop your crying  
It will be all right  
Just take my hand Hold it tight_

I will protect you  
from all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

Kurt's heart surely must have stopped beating. Who was this boy? He had a sweet, rich voice that filled the whole room. An odd sensation had begun to form in the pit of Kurt's stomach.

_'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more_

You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart, always 

Kurt suddenly forgot about the Warblers and focused solely on the lead vocalist. His stage presence, his voice, those beautifully dark eyes…Kurt took them all in.

_When destiny calls you  
You must be strong  
I may not be with you  
But you've got to hold on  
They'll see in time  
I know  
We'll show them together_

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on,  
Now and forever more

Oh, you'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be in my heart, always  
Always

The room erupted with applause as the Warblers took their bows. Kurt let go of the breath he didn't realize he had been holding. How he wished that he could listen to that dark-haired boy sing for the rest of his life. As a man stood up to make a few announcements, Kurt used this time to slip quietly out of the room and into the hallway. He had been so excited to hear the Warblers that he had forgotten to text Mercedes a good excuse should his dad call for him at "her house".

'**U had better have a good explanation, and if u don't then make one up…FAST!'**

'**Ok! Ok! I'll call u later tonight. Thanx 4 coverin for me 3'**

Kurt closed his phone and was about to head back into the main room, when he heard some people coming from around the corner. Ducking behind a nearby pillar, Kurt waited until they reached the door that he had been about to go through. No sense explaining why a random boy had snuck into Parent Teacher Night, especially when he didn't even go to school there. He couldn't help hearing the tail end of their conversation, but perked up at the mention of the Warblers.

"…mighty fine group of boys." A man with glasses who looked to be in his 40's had commented to the woman he was with.

"I agree!" she smiled fondly, "My son often tells me about their performances. I'm so glad to have heard them for myself. They are quite talented, especially their lead singer."

"Oh yes," the man said thoughtfully, holding the door open for the woman, "Blaine Anderson. He's an exceptional young man. I've taught him in several of my classes now…"

Both adults had gone inside the meeting room, leaving Kurt alone in the hallway with a smile on his face.

"Blaine Anderson," he said softly, even his name sounded sweet on his lips. With a slight blush forming on his cheeks, Kurt walked back into the room for the rest of the performance, more excited than ever to hear what was to come next.

**xXx**

So sorry that it took so long! I wasn't lying when I said I was taking a break to write some more, but then I procrastinated =p BUT! After that epic glee episode I just had to write some more. Unfortunately, it is now 4:00 in the a.m. so I'll just leave you with this little updated chapter. Quick note, yes I chose the song You'll Be in My Heart. Mainly because I have limited song knowledge but I also thought that it would be a cool song for them to sing and it's very family friendly for all those parents that they sang to :o) I'll try harder to get the next part up for you! Don't forget to review! And tell your Klaine obsessed friends ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Part of Your World**

No. I do not own Glee or anything Disney. This is just what happens when my mind is allowed to wander.

….I….am so incredibly sorry. I really am quite awful at updating because I get distracted with life and just never get back around to writing and typing and typing and writing…yeah…

BUT! I am BACK! I just sat myself down at my computer so I could dish out the next chapter. I'll do it if it kills me…and before you all kill me _

**Chapter 5**

**xXx**

When the Warblers finished their final song, the adults began to break away to begin the meeting part of the evening. Kurt ducked out once again to a secluded spot and decided to call his dad.

"Hey Dad! I know it's late, but I wanted to let you know that I will be coming home soon…Yes, I know…It's alright. I totally forgot about it by now so don't fret okay? I love you! Good night!" Kurt ended the call and was about to head for the main doors when he noticed a table outside the main office. Just a tad curious, Kurt approached the new display and stopped short when he read the top of the flyer.

*NEW MUSIC SCHOLARSHIP*

Please fill out application to be considered for new music scholarship that could earn you up to half off of tuition for Dalton Academy.

Please fill out and return form by…

Kurt didn't read any further but took an application and headed straight for the door.

'A music scholarship…' he thought as he climbed into his car, 'This could be my chance!' He smiled to himself as he turned on the ignition. "I can't wait to show Dad!"

He turned on his iPod and pulled out of the parking lot, Lady Gaga blaring from the speakers. After about 15 minutes of driving, Kurt came to a particularly nasty bend in the road. He quickly slowed to avoid swerving into the next lane, but was unprepared to see the outline of a large object illuminated by his headlights. It was the back of a car, and from the looks of it, a car that had not been as successful as Kurt in avoiding a close meeting with a tree.

Kurt pulled up along the shoulder and hurried out of his car. Running over to see if the driver need help, Kurt peered through the window. He quickly covered his mouth to try and stifle a horrified gasp. The driver was Blaine Anderson, the same boy Kurt had seen at the Warbler's performance. Kurt grabbed the door handle and was relieved to find that the door was unlocked.

'Thank whoever thought to put in a mechanism in a car that unlocks it after a crash.' Kurt thought. Seeing Blaine up close, Kurt felt the bottom drop out of his stomach. The same charismatic Warbler that sang and danced less than an hour ago…how could he look so lifeless? He was lying back in his seat, blood running steadily from a cut somewhere amongst his dark hair. There were also cuts and bruises on his hands and face. Kurt took out his cell phone, shaking hands causing him to fumble over the keys,

"911 what is your emergency?"

"I, I found...he's in his car…Must've crashed…I don't know if he's alive or dead…oh God, what if he's dead?"

"Alright hon. I need you to calm down. Take some deep breaths…In…Out…In….Out…Good. Now, can you tell me where you are?"

Kurt looked around frantically, "We're on the highway about 15 miles North of Dalton Academy."

"Okay, good." The lady on the other end did her best to encourage and give the frantic boy some comfort, "I have an ambulance on the way. In the meantime, I need you to check his pulse for me. Is he breathing?"

Kurt turned back to Blaine, trying to get a hold of himself. Taking a breath, he reached out and gently felt for the pulse under Blaine's jaw. A smile formed on Kurt's face as relief washed over him. Blaine's pulse was strong and his breathing regular. He conveyed the information to the woman on the phone.

"Those are great signs." the woman told Kurt. "The ambulance should arrive within the next few minutes. Until then, I need you to talk to the boy. Let him know help is on its way and that he isn't alone. I'll stay on the line until the police arrive."

"Okay…thank you…"Kurt kept the phone on, but placed it in his pocket so it wouldn't get in the way. He gently placed a hand on Blaine's shoulder.

"Blaine," he said softly, "Blaine can you hear me?" This seemed to work, because he began to stir slightly. "Blaine…you were in a car accident, but don't worry. The ambulance is on its way here. You're going to be fine."

Blaine groaned as he stirred a little more and then he slowly opened his eyes. Kurt couldn't help but think back to how those eyes had sparkled while he sang. Now, those eyes were filled with pain and confusion.

"Who…'re you…?" he slurred slightly, "Where…am I…?

He tried to move but hissed in pain. Kurt quickly steadied him and gently placed a hand on his shoulder again to halt any further movement.

"Everything…hurts." Blaine mumbled, closing his eyes again.

"Shh…shhh…I know, but you're going to be fine." Kurt began to tenderly stroke the boy's dark hair, hoping that the ambulance would turn the bend any moment. Kurt was startled to suddenly see Blaine's breathing becoming quite irregular, but soon realized that the boy was crying as tears streamed silently down his cheeks.

'The shock must be wearing off.' Kurt thought , 'Now he'll just feel the pain from his injuries.'

Continuing the gentle stroking of Blaine's hair, Kurt slowly started to sing.

_Come stop your crying, it'll be alright_

_Just take my hand_

_Hold it tight_

Kurt took one of Blaine's hands in his own and gave it a gentle squeeze.

_I will protect you from all around you_

_I will be here don't you cry_

Kurt's angelic voice, a sweet whisper in the cold darkness seemed to give Blaine comfort. His breathing slowed to a normal pace and he let himself sink into the warmth of this beautiful song.

_You'll be in my heart_

_You'll be in my heart_

_From this day on_

_Now and forever more_

_Always_

Kurt saw that Blaine was calm now but didn't cease his song, nor the gentle stroking of his hair and face. Then there were the sounds of sirens. Blaine tried to open his eyes, but all he could see were flashes of red and blue…and the outline of a face. Was this the one who had been singing to him and holding his hand? It was so dark and the now throbbing ache in his head made it difficult to focus.

"You're alright now." A kind voice said, "You're safe."

Before Blaine could ask "Who are you?" the kind voice was replaced with another.

"You're gonna be fine son. We'll get you outta here in no time."

Blaine's overwhelmed mind couldn't take anymore. He slowly drifted off into oblivion, the memory of that beautiful voice in his head and the realization that his hand was cold and empty once again."

**xXx**

Kurt gave the police as much information as he could. From what he could see of the skid marks on the road, the car had suddenly swerved into the next lane and into a nearby tree. Blaine may have encountered an animal as he was coming around the bend and didn't have time to prepare himself. Kurt had turned down the offer of riding with Blaine to the hospital. He had to get home or else his dad would start asking questions.

'Anyway,' Kurt thought as he made his way back to hs car, "Blaine doesn't even know who I am. Why wake up from this ordeal to a complete stranger?"

He started up the car, watching as the paramedics loaded Blaine into their vehicle. Kurt gripped the steering wheel as he remembered Blaine's captivating eyes, the feel of his curly hair, the way he had leaned into his touch as Kurt sang to him…

"I don't know when…and I don't know how," Kurt whispered to the silence of his car, "But I _will_ get into Dalton Academy. Watch and see," he pulled back onto the highway and began driving in the direction of home, "Someday, I'll be part of his world."

**xXx**

Done! Finally finished that chapter! Again, so sorry about the wait. I won't say when I'll update next, because let's be honest…who knows when that will be. Please keep reading and reviewing and thank you so much to those of you who have done so! Love you all!


End file.
